The Winter Queen
by Scorpio05
Summary: Elsa is the Queen and so is Anna. The younger of the two has something important to tell to her wife (yes, Her Wife), but before she told her what it is, Anna recalled all the events that happening five years ago. When they discovered the true about Elsa's Powers. One-Shot [Elsanna] [Incest] Elsa, Anna, Han's, Brother's Hans, Kristoff. Rated M for Smut.
1. The Winter Queen

N/A This One-shot is dedicated to my Friend **whackabee1** who is an amazing writer; you should read all their fics! They are beyond to great!

My wonderful Friend I hope you like it and by the way, I'm so sorry if I could have some grammatical errors. I really did my best. Hugs for you my Friend.

All the characters are property of Disney. Except a few. Hahahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>The Winter Queen.<strong>

Undoubtedly, it was a beautiful spring day. Elsa looked out the window at the bright blue sky. She sighed while admiring the big white beautiful clouds that crossed the intense blue sky.

She felt joyful; she smiled at seeing the birds that were singing on the trees near to the big castle. Even in the distance, she could see her people come and go through the streets of the lively town.

She was happy, truly, really happy. She was home.

Three soft and familiar knocks at the door, distracted her, she knew who was on the other side of the door, and turned around.

"Come in, my dear." her soft, gentle voice was mixed with a pinch of joy.

The door opened and Anna entered her sister's office.

"My love," Elsa stepped to Anna and hugged her. "I missed you so much" she whispered

"Hmmm," Anna let out a big sigh. "I missed you so much, too. I really, really missed being in your arms, sweetie." Anna held her tighter and smiled into the crook of her neck.

"Ah, A-Anna" Elsa shuddered at the softness of those lips, pressing gently against the sensitive skin of her neck. She really loved that feeling, and knew what would come next. But even when she was dying to make love to her sister right then and there, she had to control her desires because she wanted to know everything, about how Anna's trip to Arendelle went.

"How was your trip, my love?"

"It went very well." Anna answered, looking deeply at those beautiful blue eyes of her sister, while caressed Elsa's cheeks with her hands. "Mom and Dad, asked for you"

"D-Dad?" Elsa asked with a hint of happiness.

"Yes." Anna smiled softly, "he said that no matter what. For him you're his daughter, and that's all that really matters"

Elsa's eyes showed tears, but they were tears of joy.

"He said so?"

"Yes, believe me, dad loves you. Elsa," Anna assured her.

"I thought he would never accept me after knowing the truth."

"That never happen Elsa, I could see in his eyes how much he misses you." Anna firmly clasped hands with Elsa. "And now that… your… true dad is… dead…" she said with a hint of sadness "well, maybe you want to come to Arendelle with me next time."

"That means that they don't know…that you and I?" A slight gesture of apprehension was present at Elsa's beautiful features.

"I guess…" she paused a moment, her cheeks were painted with deep carmine. "Well... my crown and my wedding ring…" she paused again looking the beautiful ring in her finger and smiled tenderly, Anna looked again to her sister, outlining her index on those lips that knew each and every one of the most sensitive spots of her body. "They know here you and I are the Queens... and Mom and Dad haven't said anything against our union." Anna assured her.

A huge smile graced Elsa's face.

"Oh! My love! That's marvelous!" Elsa hugged her wife. "I thought they wouldn't understand our love."

"Maybe it's because we are, after all half-sisters." Anna said in a whisper and hugged her wife tighter. "Elsa... I have something to tell you" Anna looked at her tenderly.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Elsa asked looking deeply in to those beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"Before I tell you darling, let's sit down."

They sat down into the couch; the sunbeams fell charmingly on Elsa's head, her graceful hair looked like a cascade of bright platinum. Anna smiled wide, her wife was so attractive, there were no words that could describe her beauty; she felt so proud of the woman Elsa became after The Great Thaw, The battle against the Southern isles and even when both of them left Arendelle.

Elsa was a new totally person now, confident, strong and determined. She left behind long ago all the fears and doubts that tormented her.

Anna let out a sigh as she delighted admiring the entire person who was her wife. Elsa smiled at her taking her hands between hers.

Anna loved that smile, that silky soft touch of her wife's pale hands; those alluring icy blue eyes which always watching at her with an intense care and love. She loved every captivating and delicate feature of Elsa's face.

At the morning light Elsa seemed almost ethereal… somehow magical.

Anna closed her eyes and started to remember all the things had happened five years ago.

The following months after The Great Thaw were the most significant in Anna's life.

The younger sister began to spend more time with Elsa. Anna accompanied to her sister to each and every one of their meetings; she felt important because Elsa continuously took into account all of her suggestions and opinions. For the advisors it was clear that the Princess had a say in every decision that was made.

During meetings Anna realized all the work that Elsa had to do. Being the queen wasn't easy. So she didn't want to be just the 'princess' that had nothing to do, she wanted help her sister as much as she could. That's why she asked her for a task to do.

Elsa thought carefully on a duty that was neither easy nor overwhelming for the younger woman. It had to be something that would sit well with her skills; it had to be something that Anna could get to be proud of.

_But, which one, could it be?_

One week later by the window of her office Elsa saw Anna talking animatedly with a little girl then she realized what kind of job would be perfect for her sister. Then Anna was put in charge of the Orphanage. When Elsa gave her that duty Anna was so excited, because she loved children, and in somehow she felt a connection with them for the loss of her own parents.

However, as it is usual in the great royal courts Anna heard some negative criticism about her. Most of the advisers were confident that this responsibility would be too much for the princess, they bet that in less than a month she would resign.

But Anna took her job so seriously and formed an excellent team that was responsible for finding and selecting carefully loving parents who wanted to adopt. She also visited their homes and verified if the environment it was the proper to raise a child. Every meeting when Elsa asked for the conditions of the child, she marveled at the results Anna gave her with the reports of the regular visits to verify the child's welfare, financial support and assistance in job search for parents who somehow lost their jobs and even she developed a program where people of the city could invite the orphans into their homes and celebrate the holidays.

The advisors were surprised with the results too. They never imagined that the Princess was so efficient. In fact, nobody could deny that Anna did an excellent job and Elsa was so proud of her.

Elsa loved watching Anna play and go with all the children on picnics. Every evening she always waiting for Anna to return and enjoy a good cup of hot cocoa with her while Anna told her how her day had been. Sometimes Elsa accompanied them to the picnics and she created snow for all the kids to play with. Anna enjoyed watching at Elsa laughing and making snowman with the kids too.

_Yeah, Elsa surely will be an excellent mom _Ana thought every time she saw her sister interacting with the children. A strange feeling of happiness and sadness filled her heart at knowing that in some point of their life both of them would have to rise an own family. And it would mean that they probably could be separated… _**again**_. Her heart ached every time that thought crossed her mind.

Maybe that's why she requested Elsa to share a bedroom; Anna wanted to spend as much time as possible with her older sister. Elsa was agree and she decided to share her room because was bigger than Anna's.

Every night the sisters talked about their day until midnight, for the younger sister it was the best part of every day, because she could be with Elsa alone and they could embrace each other, laugh and say how much they had missed each other all the time they were separated; they always hugged and slept deeply until the next day. Anna was happy in the arms of her sister and for some strange reason Anna permanently wanted dawn take long, but long time coming.

One Saturday morning Elsa had a meeting with her advisors and while they were walking to the meetings room, Kristoff appeared in the hallway.

"Anna, Hi!" He said with a big smile. "Good morning Majesty." He said respectfully

"Good morning ice master." Elsa replied politely.

"Hi, Kristoff." Anna smiled at him.

The blond guy stepped until being in front of the younger sister.

"Anna I- I was wondering…" he said with a hint of embarrassment. "if you want to go with me to the town, there are some…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kristoff we have a meeting and I…"

"You can go Anna," Elsa said interrupting her, "he's…" for some strange reason was a little difficult for her to finish her statement without feeling annoying, "your _suitor_… after all…" that _word_ said for her own lips was _**awful.**_ Elsa could feel the taste of bile in her mouth, "and…you should spend time with him too." Yeah, now she was sure nothing in the entire kingdom could take away that horrible bitter taste she felt.

Kristoff had a big smile plastered on his face, because for him that meant Elsa agreed he courted Anna.

But the expression on Anna's face was a little difficult to read; she just had a poker face. She was too much bewildered for say something.

There they were, in the middle of the hallway, and now Elsa was leaving them alone while she continued walking to the meeting room. Anna blinked a pair of times. What had happened? Why she was there with her _**friend**_… wait, correction…her _**boyfriend**_ and not with Elsa?

"This will be fun." Kristoff took her hands between his while looking at her with big excitement. That would be the first time they properly dating in almost five months. She just nodded at him with a forced smile.

Somehow Anna felt _**rejected**_ by Elsa _**again**_; why Elsa did not understand that she wanted to spend time with _**her **_and not with her boyfr…? uugghh… that word weighed like a ton… Anna was not sure about what she was feeling for him. Of course she loved him… but… not as she loved Elsa.

_No, of course not! _**_She _**_is my _**_sister_**_ after all; obviously I _**_can't _**_love them the same way. But, why is this hurting me so much? Why do I want to cry? Why do I feel so sad without her? Why did she do this to me? If all that I wanted was to be with her, just with her._

¡Aaaah! Emotions. Just a few moments ago Anna was really sad but now she was really, really pissed off with her sister.

The rest of the day was unpleasant for both of the sisters. Elsa by thinking of how much fun Anna was having with her boyfriend and Anna by thinking that maybe Elsa was getting tired of being with her.

By the night Elsa was in her chambers waiting for Anna, but the redhead was not giving signs of appearing.

_This is strange_ Elsa thought _she should be here by now_, she bit her lip twice walking towards the window to see through the big yard.

"Your majesty," Gerda voice's took her away of her thoughts, "do you want to take a shower before you got to the bed?"

"No, Gerda, thank you"

"Do you need something else before I leave, my Queen?

"Yes, in fact, do you know if Anna is back?"

"Yes your majesty, she is in her bedroom"

"What? Are you sure?" she asked a little concerned.

"Yes, your majesty I personally brought her a cup of hot cocoa half hour ago"

"W-what?"

Elsa left the room so quickly that Gerda looked baffled at the Queen's attitude.

_Why Anna didn't go to see me when she returned to the castle?_ Elsa felt confused and in some way hurt.

When she arrived at her sister's room a feeling of anxiety came over her, the fear she swore not to feel anymore was present once again. She knocked softly the door a couple of times before Anna's voice resonated inside the room.

"Yes?"

"Anna, may I come in?" Elsa's voice sounded a little eager.

There was a pause at the answer a little too long that made Elsa's hands sweat.

"Yes, come in, please"

Elsa could notice a faint hint of anger in her sister's voice.

"Hi," Elsa said while closing the door behind her.

"Hi" Anna said keeping her eyes on her closet looking for a nightgown.

"Er… uhmm… how are you? You didn't come to see me when you…"

"I know" she said interrupting her.

Anna's voice dry and sullen did feel Elsa nervous.

"Why are you angry Anna?" Elsa asked walking towards her.

"I'm not angry." She responded "I'm just tired, now if you excuse me I'm going to sleep."

Elsa stopped; she felt a lump on her throat at those resentful words.

"Are you going to sleep _here_?" Elsa's voice was now trembling.

"Yeah, this is my room after all; maybe I shouldn't have spent a lot of time with you. Surely I'm making you feel uncomfortable. Maybe you're looking for your own space." Anna said avoiding eye contact with her sister.

"What are you talking about?" Elsa raised her voice; her pretty face was showing the tension she was feeling inside her, a little gust of chill air felt into the room.

"I'm talking about how easily it was for you to let me go with Kristoff this morning!" Anna blurted frowning while turning to face her.

"What?" Elsa looked perplexed to Anna.

"I wanted to be with you today! With you! Not with him!" Anna's voice sounded clearly hurt; her teal eyes were trembling with tears.

"A-Anna" Elsa swallowed hard at those words; she felt the strangest sensation in the world... she was feeling _'happy'_.

"You wanted to be with me, and not with him?" Elsa asked feeling her heart beating faster than normal.

"Of course! I wanted to be with you! But **you** obviously **didn't!**" Anna tossed her nightgown on the bed and made fists with her hands, warm tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh, no, no, no, Anna, no please, please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, don't cry, don't cry please" she ran to hug her, holding her tightly into her arms. "If I let you go was because I thought that was what you wanted."

"I- I didn't want that." Anna said between sobs. "Tell me the truth... A- Are you getting tired... of me?" Anna raised her head looking sadly at her sister's eyes.

"What? no, no, no, no never!" Elsa assured her. "I never; listen to me; I never ever could be tired of you."

"You promise"

"Of course I promise. I love you Anna, you're the most and the only one important person to me" Elsa looked at her deeply. For a moment there was nothing more around them just she and her little sister. She knew something was wrong with her because just for a second Anna's luscious lips looked so enticing. Like a forbidden fruit which seems to promise the most amazing and delicious of the tastes.

"Elsa… I don't know what I'm feeling for him anymore." Anna swallowed hard.

"What?" Elsa looked at her surprised.

"I don't know…" she looked down.

Elsa didn't notice, but a smile crossed her face. Anna raised her eyes at her again.

"Elsa! This is not funny at all!" Anna's voice sounded indignant.

"W-What?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"Am I?" she touched her lips with the tips of her pale fingers… _opps is true I'm smiling, why am I smiling? _" I'm sorry I…"

"I know what you are going to say" Anna interrupted her. "I'm like a child that doesn't know what really want." She said crestfallen while wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

"No." Elsa said so softly, taking Anna's face between her hands. "If you don't love him, it's okay, there's nothing wrong with that, courtship serves to know each other, if for some reason you're feeling like isn't love what do you feel for him then…"

"It is love! I know it." Anna blurted, Elsa furrowed lightly. "But… not that kind of love." She finished and Elsa breathed a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding.

"A friendly love, maybe?" Elsa asked with a sweet gesture of understanding.

"Yes! Like a friend! I love him like a friend!" Anna said finally feeling a big sense of relief.

"Then you don't lost a boyfriend, you have gained a friend."

"But, would he want to be my friend, knowing I don't love him the same way?

"If he's smart he will" Elsa assured her caressing softly her warm cheeks.

"I hope you right, he's a good friend to me, I don't want to lose him."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Elsa?" Anna hug her tighter, resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Yes? honey"

"Promise me, you will be with me forever."

"I promise… I'm not going to go to anywhere without you." Elsa gently stroked the back of her little sister.

"I love you Elsa. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled to you." She sighed feeling really comfortable between her sister's arms.

"It was my fault; don't be sorry, next time, I promise to ask you first." Elsa kissed her on the top of her head. "Now let's go to our room"

_**Our room **__Anna sighed deeply, she felt very happy._

That word also sounded marvelous to Elsa; their room was the only place where both of them were totally free to spend those precious hours together. No more Queen, no more Princess, no more duties, just the both of them being themselves Elsa and Anna.

The days passed turning into weeks and Anna finally had the courage to speak with Kristoff, at first as is normal, he was terribly confused and disconcerted. He asked many times if there was another guy, but the answer was the same 'No'.

"I am so sorry Kristoff. It was my fault, I felt so alone in those days, and I believe I just wanted someone noticed me… Elsa never talked to me and I was so desperate for feeling cared and loved for someone that I misunderstood my feelings for you." She sighed deeply. "I love you but… just as a friend"

Kristoff looked at her for a few minutes; the way like she was playing with her hands, the way she bit her bottom lip and the blush covering her cheeks were telling him that it was being difficult for her too.

"Promise me you will not marry the first guy you meet at the first five minutes." He tried to joke, however her eyes said he was a little hurt.

"I promise." she said deadly serious.

Anna knew that she hurt him deeply and she didn't want to hurt anybody anymore.

"Okay feisty pants." he shook her bangs with his hand. "We will be the best friends, and maybe why not? I could be your brother in law" he raised a few times his eyebrows playfully. "I'm a good boyfriend material after all." He laughed at his own joke.

"Forget it, Elsa is mine and I won't let anyone to take her away from me." She said unconsciously and with such passion that Kristoff raised an eyebrow while looking at her with a little suspicion.

_Could it be possible? _He thought.

"Well, there's nothing you can do really, you know?" He said. "She's the Queen, and she must bring an heir to the throne."

"What?"

That look of apprehension in Anna eyes told him everything.

"No! Of course No! Totally No!, Elsa is too young to have a baby." she made fists with her hands. "Also it would mean that she would have to, she would have to..."

"Meet someone and marry him? He finished for her.

"That! That!" Anna was about to break into tears, the look of pain that was showing in her delicate features, was heartbreaking.

"Hey!, hey!, take it easy, take it easy, it was just a… wait! Anna! Where are you goi…" He didn't finish his question; he just saw her run towards the palace. "Hummm… after all always was Elsa." Kristoff shook his head a few times. "I hope Elsa feel…" he bit his bottom lip… "Good luck Anna… it won't be easy for any of you."

Kristoff went to the mountains, he needed to be alone and try to overcome his first love.

Anna didn't heard him, the pain was so intense that she just wanted to run into the castle and find Elsa, she needed to hear her saying that she would be with her, only with her and just with her. In her frantic run to the palace, she fell a few times, injuring her knees and the palms of their hands.

_Elsa, Elsa, Elsa _she repeated her sister's name over and over and over again. Her mind was full with her sister's sweet laughter, her tender look, her loving caresses and her beautiful smile.

_Don't leave me; don't leave me, please, please. Elsa. Elsa._ Anna was really distraught.

When Anna saw her sister office she entered without knocking.

"Elsa!" she almost yelled.

. "Anna… what?" Elsa stood up from her chair and grabbed Anna in her arms

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa" Anna sobbed while repeating her sister's name desperately.

"Anna, what happened to you?" Elsa asked trying to looking her sister's face. "Who did this to you?" she asked looking the dirty clothes and the slight abrasions on their hands.

"Elsa, don't get married, please, please, don't leave me; don't leave me" she said anxiously.

"What are you talking about?" Now Elsa was starting to feel really worried, "Anna I'm not going to get married." she took firmly Anna's head into her hands forcing her to look her in the eye. "Please, calm down, Anna, breath, okay, slowly… that's it, yes, slowly." She said while whipping Anna's tears with her thumbs. "Anna, look at me." She smiled affectionately "I'm here, I'm not get married, ever, okay?" she said the last with a hint of sadness that didn't go unnoticed by her sister.

Then Anna realized her own selfishness it hit her like a bat in her head.

"Elsa…I'm, sorry, I…" She pulled away gently from the arms of her sister.

"It's okay Anna." Elsa immediately missed her sister's warmth. "Come here" she hug her again tightly. "I'm here for you, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you, never" she assured her.

"Elsa…" Anna cried into her arms. She felt so guilty for her selfishness, how can be possible she wanted Elsa just for herself? If Elsa deserved marry with a good man that would make her happy.

"Your Majesty." Kai's voice was heard on the other side of the door. "I just want to remind you, you have your next meeting in half hour.

"Thanks Kai, but please canc…"

"No." Anna said "don't cancel the meeting, I want to be there with you" Anna tried to smile to her.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked with a hint of concern.

"Yes, I'll be fine, I promise, all this was just a bad dream, I'm not going to take naps again" she lied.

"It was really just that?" Elsa asked not being sure Anna was telling the truth.

"Yes, it was just a bad dream" she lied again. "I'm going to change to be ready for the meeting."

"Are you sure you don't prefer to rest?" she asked a little worried.

"No, really, I'll be fine, I want to be with you." Anna smiled.

Oh! That smile, Elsa was totally sure she couldn't live without it.

Okay, then take your time sweetie."

"I will."

Anna went to her bedroom and changed clothes; she looked herself in the mirror biting her bottom lip. They were not little girls anymore, the time her parents stolen from them was something they couldn't never recovery. Now Elsa was the Queen and she was the Crown Princess, both have obligations and eventually both would have to be married with some foreign Prince. All they could do was enjoy their time together as much as possible. That thought hurt, but that was how life was. And she needed to accept it in a way or another.

When both of them were in the meeting room, one of the advisors took the word, he looked positively nervous.

"Q-Queen Elsa, I… we… we have bad news to tell you, one week ago Southern islands have declared war to Arrendelle."

A loud murmur was heard among the advisors.

"What?" Elsa looked puzzled at the old man.

"War?" Anna's voice trembled. She opened her teal eyes as big as it was possible.

"Er… we…" he tried to continue.

"Why I wasn't notified immediately?" Elsa stood up from her seat, her face showing the strong impression that the news caused.

"Well, my Queen" said another one "you're too young; we don't want to mortify you with this…"

"You don't wa…" Elsa started.

"Your majesty" said the younger man of the advisors, interrupting her… "Prince Kleng of the Eastern Islands has offering to protect us from the Southern Islands. "But…"

"But, what?" Elsa asked, hastening the young to continue talking.

The younger man looked around to the rest of the advisors, who seemed to want to run away knowing what it was coming next.

His hands were trembling and he swallowed hard.

"But, his only condition… is, is to be married with you my Queen"

"What?" a gust of chill wind was present into the room. She looked perplexedly to the younger advisor.

"Well, it could be the Princess instead of you, in fact the prince prefers the Princess." He said quickly.

_Me…?_ Anna thought feeling the blood running directly to her feet.

"What?!" Elsa hit angrily the table with her fists; a layer of ice was spreading across the table. The temperature in the room dropped considerably.

"Please my Queen" the younger man begged "Prince Kleng said if you or the princess don't accept he will join to the Southern Islands against us!"

_By the Gods! _Anna was trembling now but it wasn't by the cold. _I'm going to get married with Prince Kleng? _She shuddered with fear.

**"HOW! HOW YOU DARE TO NOT CONSULT ME FIRST?! HOW YOU DARE TO ASK FOR HELP WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!"** Elsa yelled furiously, the walls crackled while a thick layer of ice was spreading over them.

All the advisors looked scared to death; they had never seen their Queen as angry as she was now.

**"NOW, NOT ONLY I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ONE ENEMY BUT TWO!"**

"W-wesel-ton t-too" said other one buried as deeply in his seat as was it possible.

**"WHAT?!"** Elsa opened her eyes in disbelief.

For a moment a death silence was present in the room, no one dared even to breathe. But like always the youngest of the advisors succumbed to the pressure of the situation.

"W-We thought. We thought we were doing the right thing!" the younger said trembling, seeing the anger and the disbelief that were present in the Queen's eyes.

As if the younger's words were wood to feed a fire, Elsa exploded.

"**YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE IN THIS COURT! YOU'RE MY ADVISORS! NOT THE RULERS OF THIS KINGDOM!, I'M THE QUEEN! IF YOU'RE HERE IS JUST TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS AND OPINIONS! JUST FOR THAT! ALL THE DECISIONS ARE TAKEN** _**BY ME AND JUST BY ME**__! _**_IS IT CLEAR?!_** Elsa one more time hit her fist against the table but this time the surface was covered with sharp icicles. Just where Anna was sitting was free of ice.

"Neither my sister nor I, will…"

"Your Majesty!" a soldier burst into the meeting room, his face was pale.

"What is it?" Elsa asked feeling her heart pounding like crazy.

"There a-are a… a man in the Throne room, he is asking for your and The Princess presence" he said swallowing hard, he was nervous as hell.

"W-Who is it?" Anna asked rising from her chair.

"He didn't say his name." the soldier said. "He just asked for your majesties. I- I can say he's a kind of King for the crown on his head, and his fancy clothes… My Queen…" the soldier looked in disbelief to Elsa. "He has the same powers as… as you, Your Majesty."

"What?" Anna and Elsa said at the same time. Both stared momentarily at each other.

"Elsa…" Anna's voice was trembling, but she swallowed her fears, the situation required all her strength and knew she must be strong for her sister.

"I know." Elsa said, she was scared to death, but it was not the time to succumb to it. "Wait here." She ordered to the soldier. "No one can leave this room, do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty"

"Anna, you should wait here too." Elsa took her sister's hands.

"No" Anna shook her head "he asked for both of us, I don't want to leave you alone."

"Listen, if something happens to me, you should take the…

"Stop it! Nothing is going to happen to you, okay? Now… both of us are going to meet with that…King."

"Okay." She said. "But you must stay behind me; if something bad happens just run, you promise?"

"I promise." Anna nodded.

They left the meeting room, Anna was holding tightly her sister hand, like always Elsa's hand was cold, sometimes she wondered how her sister's warmth would felt. But that thought was not present right now, at that moment her mind was trying to understand all that was happening. War... three enemies to defeat a strange to meet with. She knew Elsa's power was immense. But it was also true that she can't control it entirely, she was still scared of her own strength. Losing control was frightening to her.

But, what if Elsa tries to fight with all her might and lose control? What if Elsa's power weren't enough? What if she were captured? Or worse! What if she were murdered? How could Anna live without her? She needed her, she was all for her, if she was still alive was only because she knew deeply in her heart that Elsa loved her. Anna felt a lump in her throat. Life without Elsa was impossible to conceive. She loved her. Anna loved Elsa with all her might. At that moment there was nothing else but Elsa. Just Elsa and the terrifying fear to lose her. It hit her like a light in a night storm. In that moment she realized she didn't want to lose her because she was her only sister, no, in fact it was because she was in love with her.

She should have known, because since the day she found her in the Ice Palace, when she saw her in all her magnificence, she was so stunned at her sister's grace and beauty that her heart beating like crazy when her eyes drank the entire person that was in front of her. A warmth feeling fill her heart when she saw her smile, that simple act was more intense that everything she had been feeling before.

All that time she spent with Elsa had been the happiest moments of her entire life. Then she realized why she wanted the dawn never come, why she had been starting to get away of Kristoff, why she felt so happy when Elsa hugged her, touched her, caressed her. She finally realized why all her world was always spinning around to Elsa.

_By the Gods, Elsa I'm... _She thought, looking at her by the corner of her eye. Her sister's blue eyes full with determination, even though there was a bit of apprehension in her beautiful features, made her wanted to have the power to protect her. Still, she felt secure at her sister's side. She knew Elsa was powerful but she didn't know how much.

However, later she would realize where Elsa's power truly resides and that would be a big surprise for her.

But at the moment there was no time for say anything, her feelings should be remain hidden. There were a war to win and a stranger to meet with.

When the sisters entered to the Throne Room, both let out a sigh of amazement, beautiful ice patrons were covering the walls and the ceiling; a light snow was present but the snowflakes disintegrated before touching the floor.

A very tall man had his back to them; he was looking the huge portrait of the royal family.

"You resemble too much to your mother." His voice was soft and kind but at the same time firm and clear.

Who are you? Elsa asked, keeping her sister behind her back.

"Who am I, is not important right now." He turned around to see them.

His skin was as pale as Elsa's and those were the same ice blue eyes as her sister's, and not just that! He had the same pretty platinum blond hair! His masculine features revealed a pretty good-looking man in his youth.

Anna watching him in disbelief, if it weren't because the thought was almost ridiculous, she could have sworn that he was Elsa's father.

For Anna's surprise Elsa seemed not notice the similitude.

"You have a big problem, My Queen." the man said. "Don't worry I can assure you, I have no bad intentions against you or your lovely kingdom, by the contrary I'm here to offer you my humble help." he made an elegant reverence.

"I can assure too, that is not my intention to hurt you." He said politely. No need to hide." He said while stays a few meters away from them, he smiled sincerely.

"If all that you said is true, please introduce yourself and explain your presence."

"Am I The Winter King Ull." He smiled and with a graceful wave of his hand the ice in the room was vanished. "And I'm here to help you, My Queen."

"Why?" Elsa asked frown.

"I can understand your suspicion, my lady, but I give you my word that my assistance… well, yes I'm not going to lie to you, it's true that in exchange for my help I have to ask you something."

"Neither my sister nor I are interested on get married with strangers." She said holding Anna tightly behind her.

"I'm not interested in that either. Don't worry; my petition is so far from that." He smiled in amusement.

Anna looked at her sister, she didn't know why but she felt like they could trust him.

"What do you know about our problems?" Anna asked.

"My Princess, I can understand you have a lot of doubts and questions too, but, I'm afraid we have no time enough to answer them, the enemy is almost ready to come and attack." His blue eyes looked to Elsa one more time. "I can show you if you let me my Queen." He said politely.

Elsa bit her bottom lip, it was true she had a lot of questions but if what that man was saying was true, then, time was a luxury they could not waste.

"Go ahead." Elsa said and Ull walked until being in front of her. And he put his index finger over Elsa's forehead.

Then Elsa could see them, many big ships, a lot of soldiers and mariners preparing swords, bows, arrows and ordnance… and there were three flags: Southern Islands, Weselton and Eastern Islands. That was a huge situation. With all those arms and men, there was no chance to win. They were outnumbered.

"This... This can't be possible." Elsa said when the images stopped. She looked at him in disbelief.

"I know it looks very bad." Ull sighed. "However if you wake and control your real power, then, there will be no need your men run any kind of risk, because you would defeat them with your bare hands."

"Wait, what?" Anna looked at him dumbfounded. "She can't fight alone. That's crazy!"

"My Child, I can assure you she's more powerful than she looks."

"I know it! She brought the winter in summer season!"

"My little girl," he giggled. "Your sister brought winter just in this little part of the world. The truth is that your sister's powers are in diapers."

Anna opened wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"She could bring winter over the entire world if she wants it."

"I can… what?" Elsa's jaw descended a few inches.

"No more time to waste, My Queen. They are sailing now and they will be here in three days. We have just that time to prepare you for the battle."

"What I need to do?"

"You and thirty of your best men will come with me."

"What, about me?" Anna asked grabbing strongly Elsa's arm.

"I'm so sorry, my Princess but I need the totally of your sister's focus, if I let you come with us, you would be just a distraction to her."

"But."

"It's okay Anna, all will be right, I promise." Elsa took her sister's face in her hands. "I will come back, believe in me. Please." She begged.

"You know I do." She smiled forcing herself to not let out the tears.

"Thank you Anna." She kissed briefly Anna's forehead.

Ull carefully observed every gesture in the face of the girls, which was all _**love**_; and smiled internally.

_Yes, everything is exactly as I had imagined. Now all is a matter of time. _He thought.

In a few hours all was ready to depart. Elsa knew it was a risk to leave the Kingdom, but somehow she trusted the man, but especially Anna. She knew Anna was capable to do a good job in her absence.

"Make sure the council learn, to not make decisions behind our backs, I trust you the kingdom, Anna."

"Don't worry, just be careful, please"

"I will." Elsa smiled at her, and then She, Ull and the thirty soldiers, disappeared in a sudden blizzard.

_Come back soon to me Elsa… please… I have something important to tell you… _Anna thought.

She entered to the palace and went directly to the meeting room. If Elsa was feared when she got angry, the council never imagined that that little redhead could be so scary without possessing any kind of magical power.

It was now the rising of the third day and Elsa still couldn't wake the entirely of her power.

"No!" Ull yelled at her. "For this moment you should be capable to use the totally of your power! What is distracting you?"

"I don't know, I don't want to hurt people!"

"You won't! I told you since the first day we arrived here! if you learn to control and developed the total of your power then there will be no need to hurt anyone! But if you continue like that I'm afraid you will lose everything." He said with a hint of concern.

"What can I do?" she asked making fists.

"Try again." He said. "Hit those men, throw that others with a blizzard, make a wall of ice to lock up this one, and lowers the temperature of that metal bar that is red hot, but not freezing it, keep it a little warm, all this at the same time." He said crossing his arms over her big chest.

Elsa swallowed harder, maybe it could be the third day, but in that strange place the time run differently, every day was the equivalent to a month. For her was her third month in that place. She missed her sister badly. It was true that she had a better improvement of the control of her power but still wasn't awake at 100%.

She tried to focus in her power and made the ice wall, she hit her men with big balls of ice but she couldn't concentrate enough to form a blizzard that could throw away to her soldiers. And she always ended up freezing the metal bar.

"No!" Ull yelled again. "You are doing the same thing! I told you for awake your true power you first need to find the source of your power! Also there is no need to invoke the magic using your hands; you could do it just with think about it!"

"I don't know how!" Elsa yelled at him too.

Ull tightened his jaw, he didn't want to play his last card, but it would be necessary.

The Winter King disappeared leaving Elsa disconcerted.

Far from there, in Arendelle Anna was in her sister's office planning the way to maintain to the population saves of the enemies attack.

"My dearest, Princess."

Anna raised her head.

"You?"

"There's no time to explain, my child, just tell me, would you be willing to die for Elsa?"

"What? Yes, of course I would." The answer was clear and firm without a hint of doubt. "But why do you ask? Is she okay? Something happened to her?" Anna asked with uneasiness.

"No, no she is okay but I need your help, do you trust me?" He asked extending his hand to her.

She looked at him for a few moments.

"Please." He almost begged.

"O-okay." She took his hand and both disappeared.

It's was hot...hot as hell. She heard a far, far cry... So distant... So far... But so familiar. 'please, please... Elsa... Help me.'

"A-Anna?" Elsa started to wake up, she felt so weak and tired she could barely open her eyes.

"Elsaaa!"

The Queen opened her eyes, she tried to raise her head it was painful and difficult to her. What had happened? All she remembered was to be practicing with his soldiers and then this...

"Elsaaaa!" the angst plagued on her beloved sister's voice, made her raise her head and look in disbelief.

"Anna!" Elsa's eyes looked at her, she couldn't believe it what she was seeing.

There was Anna chained to the wall in their own dungeon. She was rounded for Hans and his brothers, The Duke of Weselton, Prince Kleng and... Ull?

"Oh!, look who has decided to join to the land of the living?" Hans snarled.

"You, fucking bastard!" Elsa yelled trying to move, but she couldn't. Her hands and feet were firmly locked with iron shackles.

"Oh, no, no, no, darling, language, please." Hans shook his finger. "Is that the way a defeated Queen should speak to his conquerors?" He laughed harder.

"What?" Elsa looked around; they were in one of the cells of the dungeon. There were big bonfires on metal basins, causing the heat was spreading more intensely. She realized she was wearing one of her high collar dresses, the heat was almost unreal, and she could barely breathe. "You Ull fucking traitor!"

Ull didn't look at her.

"Why are you doing this!?" Elsa yelled at him. But Ull remained quiet.

"E-Elsa." Anna's voice distracted her.

Anna looked really scared, her hands and feet shackled tightly against the wall.

"Don't worry Anna I'm going to save you." Elsa frowned when Hans let out an evil laugh.

"Please! Why are you making promises you can't maintain? If you can't save yourself! How in hell are you going to help her?" Hans snarled.

"Do you really think that a few bonfires are going to stop me?" Elsa looked at him with such hate.

"Go ahead, try it, please." Hans made a ridiculous reverence.

"You'll regret for this." She threatened him.

Elsa tried to summon her power but it did not respond to her, it was as if it had vanished.

"W-what?" Elsa open wide eyes, she tried once again, and again and again, but the result was the same… Nothing. "What is happening?" She asked confused.

"I'm not going to respond that, monster. " Hans grinned. "I'm going to tell you what will happen." He took a long bar of iron that was in a bowl with hot coal. At the end of the bar was at hot red the symbol of the Southern Islands.

"Wait!" Elsa yelled. "What are you going to do?" Elsa felt a lump in her throat when she saw Hans pointing the hot iron at her sister.

"We are going to mark our new conquered territory." His voice was low and sinister.

Elsa looked terrified how The Prince Kleng and The Duke of Weselton took their own hot iron bars, while one of the Hans brother's tore the front of Anna's dress.

"Nooooo!" Anna yelled looking terrified the iron bars that were near to her. Huge tears streaked Anna's cheeks.

"Stop! Please! Stop! If what you want is the Kingdom take it!, Take it at all! Just leave her! Please!"

"Oh! Darling what are you saying? you can't offer what is not yours." Hans told her with a hint of sarcasm. "Now you, pathetic, weak monster, are going to see how we will mark the body of your beloved sister, the one that really loves you, and not just that, because where will be the fun if we just do that to her? No, no, no, Elsa… you will see how all of us will rape her and ending killing her in front of your eyes." The look in Hans's eyes was darker and evil, Elsa had no doubt he would keep his word.

"Please kill me but not her, please, leave her go, please." Elsa begged internally searching for her power desperately.

"E-Elsa," Anna's terrified voice made her looked at her. "Close your eyes, please," she swallowed hard. "D-don't look, p-please… all will be right, just don't look, c-close your eyes and remember the beautiful things we did together."

Elsa felt her heart break into a million pieces, there was Anna giving words of comfort to her even when she was going to be slaughtered.

"N-o A-Anna." Elsa was desperate. _Please, please, please I need to save her_, _I need to save her!_

"Enough talking! Now Elsa, look! The price of your ineptitude!"

"I'm in love with you Elsa…I love you." Anna smiled saddened to her, tears running faster through her red cheeks.

"What?" A whirlwind of emotions swirled inside her.

The three of them slowly approached the iron bars toward Anna, who despite of trying could not restrain a cry of terror that made Elsa's skin crawl.

**"NOOOOOO!"**

**"ANNAAA! ANNAAA! NOOOO, NOOOOO, NOOOOOOO, ANNAAA MY LOVE, STOOOOPPP!**

Elsa felt it, it hit her hard, it filled every cell of her body; she felt it running through her veins. The bonfires were off; when the iron bars touched her sister's skin they were barely warm. Hans turned around to see Elsa. The chains that was holding her explode into millions pieces of ice. The dungeon was covered in ice, but Anna realized the place where she was, was free of it and, for strange that it sounded she didn't feel cold.

Hans flew until hit against a wall covered in thick ice, his brothers were trapped against the walls with shackles of ice, Kleng and Weselton were trapped in ice cubes.

Ull let out a sigh of relief.

"You found the real source of your power, didn't you?" He asked while everything vanished around them.

"What? Anna looked around, they were in a strange place and there were nothing just rocks and mountains.

"What did you…?" Elsa asked recognizing their training camp. "Anna, are you okay? Elsa asked running to her and hugged her strongly.

"Yes, yes, don't worry I'm okay, I'm okay." Anna said. "By the Gods Elsa how did you…?"

"She is awake now, powerful like no one." Ull said, while covering the front of Anna's dress with a beauty patron of ice that looks like fabric.

Both of the sisters looked at him, now if you excuse me. The girls saw him releasing the men that now were not their enemies anymore, they were their soldiers.

"What happened? The Captain asked

Nothing my good fellow, the training is over, and now is time to come back home.

With that, all of them disappeared in a blizzard.

When they return to the Palace, Elsa, Anna and Ull were to the meeting room. Anna couldn't stop to see Elsa, she looked so different a good different of course, but now, she seemed to be more secure of herself, and even she looked taller than she really was. And her eyes, Oh! Gods! When she used her powers she could see a fluorescent soft blue bright at the corner of her pupils. Anna was mesmerized, Elsa had never seen so beautiful and powerful before.

When they entered to the meeting room, and closed the door, Ull smiled seeing Elsa's confusing face.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Anna asked rising an eyebrow.

"Who is that man?" Elsa pointing to Ull

"What? Elsa he is Ull."

"What?, no of course no…Ull is…"

"I am." He said interrupting her. "I'm sorry but I had to hide my real appearance, I knew you would have a lot of questions for me, but we had no time for answer them. Also I'm so sorry for the way I force you to awake your power, it was necessary, I didn't wanted to do that but…"

"It's okay." Elsa said, looking at him a little surprised. _He looks a lot like me_. She thought. "I was really blind…" she continued. "I never thought…" her cheeks were deep red when she saw Anna.

"I…" Anna blushed understanding the words and the look of Elsa.

"You both are in love with each other." Ull said, he sit down in one of the chairs. "And love is the most powerful weapon."

"You knew it?" Anna looked surprised.

"Yes, my child, I knew it… because I have always seeing for my daughter."

"Your dau… Elsa!? Are you saying you are…Elsa's father?" Anna asked in disbelief. "That's impossible, our father is…"

"No, I'm her real father, like can you both see." Ull pointed to his hair, eyes and skin, and with a little move of his index he created a beautiful patron of ice in the air. "Yes, my child, she is my daughter." He continued. "But, you my dear Princess Anna, you are Adgar's daughter."

Elsa and Anna sit down, the news were overwhelming for both of them. Anna looked at him one more time, it had to be true, hair, eyes, good-looking, pale skin… powers… and then she raised her head to see the picture of her father… there was no doubt… Ull was Elsa's father.

"But, how? Mom cheated…"

"No, never… I…" Ull said. "I love her, since she was a little child… her favorite season is winter… she loved playing in the snow, she loved me and I loved her, even when I was for her just an abstract concept… but that did not stop me from loving her. I wanted to marry her, but my father didn't let me do it…He locked me up to prevent I could to see her… then one day she was engage with Adgar. But she didn't want to marry him; she knew in some part of her heart that she loves someone else. My loyal friend Fewin a phoenix ice was responsible for taking care of my beloved. It was how I knew that Idunn ran away two days before the wedding, with Fewin's help I could escape. Idunn had fled towards the North Mountain, and when I found her she was unconscious and almost freezing and I…" He smiled softly his cheeks blushed lightly. "I built the most beautiful palace of ice for her, I made a bonfire and sent Fewin to get chocolate… her favorite and some blankets; when she awoke, I was terrified, I thought she wouldn't know who I was; at first she looked disconcerted but then when she saw around, she understood who I was. She asked me if I was who she always felt when she was a child. And I broke into tears; I love her so much, with all my heart. She hugged me and kissed me, and she told me the most beautiful of the words,_** I love you**_… that night we made love… and we spent the next day talking about our feelings, about our dreams, about one future that would never came. My father found us… he threatened me with kill her, and I had to let her go, I had to watch how my father erased me from her memories…" a soft tear escaped of his eyes"I saw her get married with Adgar… but when the first child arrived Fewin told me that it was a girl with blond platinum hair, and Idunn was happy crying while holding tightly to her child, immediately when I went to see you both, I was immensely happy, I could see the love of my life and my child... I wanted in some way to make to know to Idunn that I was there watching you both, and I dropped the temperature maybe a little too much because you got up the hiccup and tiny snowflakes were formed in the air, that was the beautifully thing I had never seen. When the servants left the room to get more blankets, Idunn get up the bed and went to the window, she put her hand on the glass and I put my hand on it too. She could felt me, I know it because she smiled sadness and a tear ran through her cheek. She said my name in a whisper. Then I saw Adgar entered to the room and carrying you in his arms. There was nothing I could do, even though I wanted run away with you and your mother, my father would had found us, That would have meant death for us all. And I wanted you and your mother lived. I locked your power up for your good. But for my surprise you were more powerful than I, and it was manifested since you was a baby. I never stopped to watching you, but I couldn't help you. I'm so sorry Elsa.

Anna was crying she could not imagine how he would have suffered, seeing the love of his life and daughter with someone else. It must have been difficult for him, watching Elsa call father to Adgar.

Elsa swallowed hard; it was a huge thing, in a few moments all was revealed to her, too much to process; she was no sure how she should feel.

Anna grabbed her hand.

"Elsa?" Anna looked at her astonished. "Your hand… is… warm… how it is possible?"

"It's because she has now the entire control of her power." Ull answered.

"Why were you talking about our mother like if she were alive?" Elsa asked.

"Because, she is alive and Adgar too."

"What?" Both girls looked at him incredulity.

"I save them from the ship. They are in my kingdom with your little brother Whilheim."

"Had we have a little brother?"

"Yes, and he is very restless." He smiled

Ull understood her daughter's question that was present in her eyes.

"He is Agard's and Idunn's child"

"I can't believe it." Anna said squeezing harder Elsa's hands. "Our parents are alive and we have a little brother." She squealed looking happier to her sister.

"Now Elsa," Ull told her. "look through the window and tell me what are you watching?"

Elsa stood up from the chair and walked to the window. Anna followed her but she could see nothing just part of the fjord.

"I can see them." Elsa said, "They are coming."

"What?" Anna asked trying to focus her eyes, but she couldn't see anything.

"Now, is time." Ull said. "Could you feel your power?"

"Yes." Elsa answered.

Elsa focus her power and made big icebergs that broken the ships, she provoked a powerful snowstorm in the ocean. Large waves pounded mercilessly boats. Gradually were not being more than large pieces of wood, where men huddled to avoid falling into the water. Elsa was very careful so no one got hurt.

Now she focus her power in the Eastern Islands, where Prince Kleng looked terrified how his palace was covering in ice, big blocks of ice appeared in every of the Palace rooms. Slowly it starting to look like a mountain of ice had gone through the whole palace.

Now the turn was for the Duke of Weselton who was pinned to the walls with hard icicles while he looks how her entire mansion was covered until ceiling with snow and ice.

"Sorceress! Sorceress!" was all he could yell before Elsa put on his mouth an ice gag.

To Hans and his brothers became clear that they should not mess with the Kingdom of Arendelle. When large chunks of ice fell from the sky smashing piece by piece the whole palace. Now their entire focus should lie in the reconstruction of the palace and its fleet which was destroyed in the middle of the sea.

"Now my dear, it's over." Ull said.

"What is over?" Anna asked looking peculiarly at Ull and Elsa.

"The war." Elsa answered.

"What?, but how? All you did was move your hand a little."

Ull smiled at the confused face of the princess.

"Take my hand, my child." He said.

When Anna took his hand she could see everything Elsa had done.

"What?" Anna opened wide eyes. "How, how, did you do that, in just a few minutes?"

"I told you before, my child, she is more powerful than she looks."

"But you could do this." Elsa said looking at him.

"I know, but I needed you developed the total of your power."

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because I'm dying and it's time you take my Kingdom."

"What?" Both girls looked at him in disbelief.

"Was that what you were going to ask me?"

"Yes, and I need you choose a partner, the person who will share life with you for all the eternity. Because an heir it will be necessary."

"What?, Noo!, I can't marry with anyone, I love Anna! If I have to get married it will be with her."

"Then are you sure, you choose Anna of Arendelle like your beloved partner? To care for her, love her, protect her. For and listened to me very carefully Elsa, for All The Eternity? "

"Yes, of course I do!" Elsa said firmly taking Anna's hand strongly.

"Hummm… but what about you Princess Anna of Arendelle, are you agree with be the wife of Elsa of The Winter, to protect her, love her, to care for her, For All The Eternity?"

"Yes, I do. I totally do." Anna answered squeezing harder Elsa's warm hand.

"Then I have nothing else to say. You have my blessing and before you two kiss each other, lest finish properly this ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Anna rised a eyebrow.

Ull took Elsa's and Anna's left hand, placing them in the breast of every one of the girls at heart level.

"This will hurt a little bit, but worth it." He said with a big smile plastered on his face. "Now you can Kiss the bride." Ull said to Elsa.

"What?... you… er…" Elsa's face was red as a tomato.

"Come, come, kiss her, kiss her." Ull said animatedly.

"Er… but…"

"E-Elsa…" Anna said she was as red as Elsa, the platinum blonde looked at her and then Anna placed her soft lips on Elsa's.

It was the tenderest of the kisses, in that moment, a strong blue light enveloped them, and both make a little gesture like if something had pinched them. When the light began to wane in their ring fingers a bright ring appeared to be all made of diamond, the jewel that adorned the top was the color of a ruby, but more intense in color.

"Now I formally declare you** wife and wife.**"

"Then… Are we, really…?"

"Yes my child you are, or should I say daughter in law?" He smiled softly. "The wedding ring is the most special, because from now on, no matter how, when, or where, you two are destined to meet each other for all eternity. Your union is eternal."

"Elsa belongs to me for all eternity?" Anna asked in amazement.

"That's right my beautiful daughter in law, she is yours forever."

Returning from her memories, Anna opened her eyes slowly.

"Elsa" Anna said looking lovely to her wife. "Do you remember our wedding day?

"Of course I remember it, you started to yell 'Elsa belongs to me, just to me, she belongs to me, she belongs to me.' Over and over and over."

"Er, well, yes… I could not help it, I was really happy." Her cheeks were now as red as the gemstone that adorned her wedding ring.

Elsa covered her mouth with her pale finger to hide her smile. She remembered clearly the astonishment in her sister's face when her father told them that the gemstone that adorned their fingers was in fact a drop of blood of their hearts. That's why Anna always looked at it, because it was Elsa's blood heart.

"Why do you ask love?"

"Well, do you remember your little crisis about Arendelle throne? When you insisting me that I should be the queen and not you, but Ull said that no one of us will be Arendelle Queen because our parents were alive and they had now an heir and that we had do the same, I mean bring an heir, but it should be just when the moment right comes. It means when you and I have no any kind of doubts."

"Yes I remember." This time Elsa was blushing.

"Well it has been the most marvelous five years that I have lived with you, we live here in this dimension, far from the human world but as close at the same time, we share this dimension, which govern not only you, but also the leaders of the other three seasons. In Arendelle everything is peaceful and here too. What I'm trying to say is… that I'm ready Elsa…" Anna took her sister's hands I want to have a baby with you." She blushed softly while smiling, that precious smile Elsa loved.

"Anna."

"I love you Elsa." They kissed softly and tenderly. Anna felt happy and full.

That night in their bedroom, Elsa looked intensely to Anna; there were no doubts, all she could see was a firm determination and love, an intense and deeply love in those teal beautiful eyes.

Ull died because he knew Anna and Elsa were in love, but it was necessary to bring an heir, being both women it was be necessary to stole the seed of the life and for that he must to renounce to his immortality. When he got the seed, he kissed it and prayed for her daughter to be happy.

Anna lay naked on the bed; Elsa never failed to wonder at the beauty of her sister. Elsa took the seed of the life and placed it on the belly of her sister. Elsa leaned over her and kissed her gently, increasing the pressure of her kiss as the arousal began to rise within her.

"I Love You." Anna whispered between her lips.

"I love you too." Elsa said. She made sure that the seed was perfectly located at the height of her own belly. " Are you ready?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Anna said, looking intently every one of the beautiful features of her sister.

"It is my wish that our daughter will inherit the color of your eyes." Elsa said, smiling.

"It is my wish that our daughter will inherit the perfection of your beautiful features." Anna said caressing her sister face.

"I wish she inherits the color of your skin." Elsa kissed her lips.

As they talked the seed began to glow, with increasing intensity. It was introduced by itself into the womb of Anna for a few seconds and then it went into the womb of Elsa. Again, the seed remained between the two bellies and slowly down to enter the womb of Anna.

Now both had to climax at the same time. Elsa kissed her again, this time slowing the kiss, letting herself delighting in the delicious texture inside of her sister's mouth. Anna's hands roamed up and down slowly Elsa's back. Elsa drawing with soft kisses Anna's jaw and with her tongue she outlined the length of Anna's slender neck, Anna's breathing began to deepen as Elsa's hands caressed her skin. Elsa licked one of the nipples of Anna, making her back arch slowly.

"Elsa." Anna's voice was full with desire. Elsa could feel it in every kiss Anna deposited on her pale skin. In every whimper she was giving to her.

Elsa gently bit her collarbone while Anna lowered her hands to caress that beautiful rear of her sister, soft like silk.

"Please touch me." Anna begged burying one of her hands between Elsa's soft hair. Elsa lowered her hand caressing the soft skin of her sister's flat abdomen; she could not help moaning as she felt the softness of those wet folds, between her fingers.

"Ahh! Anna, Anna." Elsa was aroused, like never before, it was almost as their first time, every kiss, every caress; every touch felt it like if it was being intensified in a hundred percent. "Touch me, touch me too." She said while introducing two finger inside of Anna. It was hot and so deliciously wet and Elsa started a exquisite motion curving and elongating her fingers, brushing the upper wall with a slowly pace. Anna started moving her hips to the beat Elsa marked.

Anna slipped her hand into the folds of her sister, she moaned as she felt the wetness covering her fingers, coating them.

"By the Gods Elsa. I never felt you this wet before".

"I-I can say the same." Elsa moaned into her ear her hips rhythmically swaying to the pace of the strokes of her sister. "Anna, ah, Anna, I-I want to drink of you, I'm so thirsty of you."

And having said that Elsa withdrew her fingers which were full with the glistening juices of her wife, looking to Anna directly in the eye, she slowly introduced them into her hot mouth, Anna's eyes showed an intensified desire to feel that pink tongue ravishing her, and she let out a guttural and desirous moan.

"Do you want me here Anna?" Elsa caressed her sister's wet folds.

"Yes, yes please, please." Anna pressed her fingers against Elsa's little bundle of nerves.

"Aaahh." Elsa arched her back biting her bottom lip. She took her sister's hand withdrawing from between her legs and brought it to her mouth to clean Anna's fingers with her tongue. That caused a deep groan from the redhead.

Elsa low down by her sister's body filling it with kisses and caresses. Anna loved the softness of those hands, the smoothness of her caresses.

When Elsa reached her destination she felt as if she had been a long time walking on a vast desert, Anna's fragrance saturated her nostrils and Elsa was thirsty, oh, so, so thirsty. She slid her tongue slowly across each of those wet folds drinking eagerly of her, Anna's hips were moving steadily while buried her hands between Elsa's glorious hair.

"Oh! Gods Elsa, that feels so good, keep doing it."

"Mmmmm Anna, you taste delicious." Her hot breath only made Anna more aroused.

Elsa was really devouring her, sucking and licking every part of those folds, rubbing Anna's bundle of nerves with her nose. Her hands firmly holding her hips. "Aahhmmm Elsa, wait, wait, aaahh, w-we need to climax together, if you keep doing it, I'm going to…"

"I know, I Know, sorry, sorry." She smiled coyly. "It's difficult to restrain having you like this..."

"How?" Anna asked a little confused.

"Well, you know." Elsa said while licked her lips, savoring the remnants of warm liquid that had been drinking. When Anna saw her, she felt aroused like never before, her core ached with desire.

"So open and wet for me." Elsa looked at her with lust.

"E-Elsa!" Anna shouted, her cheeks bright red. "W-we, we're making a baby!" she pouted a little. "I love when you talk dirty but..."

"I know, I know." Elsa said taking Anna's face between her hands and giving her an a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry, it's just." her cheeks painted with deep carmine. "I like you so much, you always burning my insides just by looking at you, you're the most beautiful woman in all the Universe. And I love you with all my soul and heart."

"E-Elsa." Anna whispered. "I- I love you too." They kissed tenderly, letting her emotions taken control over their bodies.

"Show me how much you love me." Elsa whispered between kisses. "get pregnant and have our baby."

"Elsa." Anna embraced her whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Elsa sat between Anna's legs so that their cores were touching perfectly. The feeling was indescribable, their soft folds were sliding, thanks to the warm liquid that was now combining.

"Aaaaahh! Gods Elsa." Anna let out a moan, making Elsa burn in desire.

"Oooh! Anna, Anna my love." Elsa shuddered as their clits were pressing against each other.

Elsa began to move slowly, the friction was so delicious and stimulating; she wanted it to last as long as possible, then Anna took between her hand one of Elsa's perfect breasts squeezing it slowly. She bit her bottom lip, the softness she was feeling in her core was overwhelming.

"Mmmm A-Anna." Elsa closed her eyes feeling the pressure increased while moving their hips faster and faster. "Ooohhh A-Anna I'm, I'm so close."

"Me too, E-Elsa, oh!, Gods, t-together come, come with me my love." Anna could feel the heat increasing into her core; pleasure was taking over every cell of her body.

Whimpers and Moans filled the bedroom, each time deeper and more guttural. Their hips moved frantically, both closed their eyes, they felt the pleasure concentrating on their cores, increasing with each movement of her hips, electricity coursing through their bodies and then...

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, I'm going to, I'm going to…"

"Me too A-Anna, A-Annaaaa."

"Elsaaaaaa!"

"Annaaaaa!"

It hit them hard, wave after wave of electricity running wild through their bodies. Making them saw stars behind their eyes. When they reached the top of the climax. An intense blue-white light exploded between their bodies filling the room for a few moments, then disappeared.

Elsa fell over Anna's body; she was exhausted, but happy as she had ever been.

"I love you Anna, I love you with all my heart." Elsa whispered." My beautiful wife."

"I love you too." Anna raised Elsa's head and she looked at her with such deeply love. "I love you, Elsa, my love" She Kissed her.

Nine months later, Anna gave birth to a beautiful child. Eye color inherited from Anna as well as the color of their skin, her hair was platinum blonde as Elsa, but the front had a large lock of red as Anna. the features were a nice mix of both mothers, smile was definitely from Anna's. But the singular coquettish of her gestures was undoubtedly from Elsa's. It was the most beautiful girl, they had ever seen. And of course she inherited the Elsa's powers.

One night while Anna looked to her beautiful wife cradling and singing a lullaby song to their daughter, she felt a happiness emotion that overwhelming her heart. One happy tear rolled through her cheek.

_Hey, Elsa, one day I'm going to say you, thank you, for giving me such a full and happy life, for giving me such a beautiful daughter, for having given me your love. I know one day I will be forgotten, no one will remember my name, however you will always be remembered. Perhaps your name would be lost at the pass of time. But nobody could deny your existence, even if only you were to become into a legend. You will be remembered. For everybody you will be The Winter Queen. The Snow Queen or whatever name they wanted to give you._

_But for me you will always be… "Elsa, my beloved sister and The Love of My Life."_

"What are you thinking my love?" Elsa asked while leaving her daughter in the crib.

"Nothing I was just admiring you." She walked toward Elsa and threw her arms around her neck.

"Admiring me?"

"Yes admiring you my beautiful, lovely and charming wife." Anna said playfully.

"Well." Elsa looked at her seductively. "I certainly want to admire your naked body as well."

_Ah! Elsa, never stop looking at me with that desire. Love me as much as I love you._

"Your wishes," Anna brought her lips to Elsa. "are orders for me my Queen."

"Then your Queen will be very pleased." Elsa whispered on those supple lips.

_No matter what Elsa, I'm going to love you for all the eternity. No matter how many difficulties we face, no matter how hard it could be our way, no matter how long it takes me to find you, I swear that after this life, I'm gonna love you over and over and over again, it doesn't matter if we were sisters, strangers, or whatever, I will to find you and I'm going to love you as much as am I doing it today._

There was a bright red light emanating from Elsa's wedding ring. Elsa opened her eyes when she felt a peculiar warm in her ring finger; she looked how intense was brightening her gemstone.

"What is that?"

Anna smiled wider to her wife.

"A promise."

And then before Elsa could ask anything, Anna kissed her like never before.

**The End**


	2. Their First Time (Attempt No 1)

**A/N So, I was thinking to write about how funny and difficult was for Elsa and Anna consummate their marriage, and a little about in the future when Anna could find Elsa in another life. Enjoy! _Thanks a lot for the comments, followings and favorites :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Their First Time<strong>

_**Attempt No.1**_

"Is this real? Elsa belongs to me?" Anna asked in disbelief while looking her wedding ring.

"Yes my child, or must I say daughter in law?" Ull smiled joyful.

Anna's cheeks were painted in soft carmine.

"And the best part is that she is yours for all eternity." added The Winter King.

"By the Gods! Oh! By the Gods! Elsa is mine! Elsa is mine!" Anna started to say a little too loud, she was jumping while holding hands with Ull. "She belongs to me! She belongs to me! "I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" Anna screamed with joy.

"Believe it my child, believe it." Ull said enthusiastically

The truth was that Anna's enthusiasm was very infectious. Elsa was looking at Anna and Ull giving little jumping, her cheeks for the first time in forever showing a beautiful magenta. And in an instant that soft color turned in a deep, deeply red as she realized she was truly, really married with Anna, which by the way means …

"Elsa!" Anna turned to see her and when she looked her bright red face, Anna's brain started to process why Elsa was blushing so hard. And… five… _(I'm married with her)_ four… _(__She is my wife and I'm hers)_ three… _(And that's means)_ two… _(That she and I, now could)_ one! _(__**Make love**__)_

"Oh!" the red head swallow hard, in seconds her face was as brighter as Elsa's. _What should I say? She and I, we… both, now… I… I… Oh my God!, Oh my God, I… I'm not ready… is she ready? are we ready?... I-I-I s-she, w-we… what… errr… Elsa?_

Elsa could saw the predicament in her sister's features and she spoke first.

"Do – Do you want to sleep in your Own Room Tonight?" Elsa asked feeling for the first time her face almost burning.

"Yes! Yes please!" Said Anna, turning quickly to leave the Meeting Room.

"What?" Ull said seeing to her daughter in law leaving them alone "But what about your first night?"

"Err… We just… err… so-sorry **Dad**… we just, this is… errr se-see you." Elsa said leaving the Room as far as she could.

"But…" he said when Elsa closed the door behind her… "But I have not yet given your wedding gift?"

Then that word slammed his head…

"Did she call me… **_Dad_**?" his jaw began to tremble and tears coursed down his cheeks.

He smiled while warmth feeling ran over his heart.

"Thank you my beloved Idunn." He whispered "You gave me the most precious gift in all the world… my precious daughter." He wiped his tears with a nice hanky. _I suppose I'm going to give you your wedding present, in another moment. Now, I really need to find the way to make they share their first night together, it's not healthy sleep in separate rooms if they are now married, Oh sweet freyja if I were Idunn's husband I'm pretty sure we should have at least a dozen of child and she would never slept alone, oh, no, not even once, that's for sure. _

**Attempt number one: Failure.**


	3. Their First Time (Attempt No 2)

Their First Time

Attempt No. 2

Elsa woke up a little late the following morning of her wedding day. The first thing she noticed was that there were no mess of red head at her side neither the usual pool of drool on her shoulder as every morning, since she and her _**Wife**_ began to share the bedroom a few months ago. Elsa immediately raised her left hand to see if the ring was still in her finger, and… Yes it still was there. She sighed with relief and when she noticed it, she opened wide her beautiful icy blue eyes.

_I'm married with Anna! I'm_**_married_**_with_**_Anna_**_! She thought happily,_however the feeling last just a bit._No, no, no, this is wrong_ she shook her head a couple of times. _Even if we are half-sisters this is wrong, I can't be married with my relative._ _Just, just how this happened? I need to fix this, I need to fix this._

She got off of the bed and dressed herself in a blink of an eye. By the time she reached the dining room Ull and Anna was there waiting for Elsa, the first thing Elsa noticed when she entered to the room, was the bright red cheeks of her beloved sister, instantly she felt her own cheeks as brighter as hers.

"Please, leave us." She asked kindly to the servants. Everyone left; leaving them alone inside of the big room. "I… I…" Elsa hesitated a little.

"What is it, my beautiful daughter?" Ull asked with a big small plastered on his face.

"Ye-yesterday you… I mean… this…" She pointed to her ring.

"Yes?" Ull moved a little his head instigating to the blonde to follow.

"Father… Anna… Anna is my sister!" She shouted in disbelief.

"So?" Ull asked as if he didn't understand the statement.

There was a moment of silence while Elsa trying to accommodate her thoughts, evidently she wasn't to be rude. But Anna knew what Elsa was thinking or at least she _thought_ she _knew it_.

"What Elsa is trying to say is that she didn't want to be married with me." Anna said with a broken heart.

"Wait, What?" Elsa looked at her sadly. "**No**, no, no, of course if I could be married with you, I would accept without thinking! But, we are talking about we are sisters, and sisters can't be married." She said in a tiny voice.

"Who says that?" Ull intervened.

"Who!?" Elsa asked in disbelief. "**Society** of course!"

"What really matters is what you both feel for each other!" Ull said slightly annoying.

"But." Anna tried to say something.

"**No**, No, and No, no buts, not to anything." Ull raised a little his voice.

"Are you telling me Elsa, that you preferred seeing the person you love the most into the arms of some stranger?"

"What? No, that was not what I'm tryin…" She stopped herself that was a real truth. If she had not been married to Anna, then someone else would marry her.

"Are you going to hurt her?" Ull asked rising from his seat and started to walk along the room.

"What!? No, of course No, I want to protect her! I want to love her! I want to do everything in my hand to make her happy!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Anna felt soft warmth in her ring finger that crossed directly to her heart.

"It's warmth." Anna whispered.

"What?" Elsa looked at her sister while Anna was touching her ring. The redhead could felt literally **Elsa's love.**

"Am…I?" She looked directly to Ull and he smiled at her tenderly.

"Yes, my child that ring is the soul and heart of both of you, Elsa has yours and you have hers. This ring is special, so special, when you kissed Elsa yesterday, **You Gave Her** your **Soul** and your **Heart**, do you remember have felt a kind of _pinch_ in your heart?"

Both girls just nodded.

"Well, what you both have in each of your gemstones is a drop of blood from your respective hearts." Anna was seeing at Ull astonished. "And what you were feeling my dearest daughter in law, are those sentiment and the emotions of your wife that are in her heart for you," Ull look at them seriously.

"Elsa…" Anna looked intently to her sister in the eyes; a soft pink covered her cheeks, she could felt how much Elsa loved her.

"Anna." Ull voice distracted her. "Yesterday, someone forced you to accept Elsa as your wife?"

"What? No, I accepted by my own will, it was… it was my wish to become her wife." Anna's voice lowers a little. "Because I love her, with all my soul and heart, because I want to be her sunshine, because I want to compensate her for all those years of loneliness… because seeing her happy makes my own heart happy, because I can't live without her, she is everything to me."

Elsa's tears down through her softly pink cheeks. She knew it Anna was telling those beautiful things from the bottom of her heart.

"Both of you are **Adults**." Ull said. "And if you decided to be together, then nobody has the right to say anything. Did you hear me? **No one** has the right to say nothing, you're not doing anything wrong, **_love_** is the most powerful of the sentiments and if you two want to be together and you both are no damaging to anyone with your love, then there is nothing else to say. Just be happy together. As happy as both of you can be."

"Anna." Elsa whispered delicately her sister name.

"Elsa." Anna looked at her deeply.

Both of them interlaced their fingers of their left hands, and softly, very slowly they got close to each other and they closed their eyes, they touched gently their sweets lips and in that moment the rings on her fingers bright hard with multiple stunning colors.

Slowly they separated looking at each other with all the love in the world.

"Great! Now that both of you are conscious about your mutual feelings." Ull said animatedly. "Let's go to speak about your **First Night Together!**"

Both girls immediately flushed to the ears, and they dropped her hands.

"Gosh! i-is so late I- I have a… a… meeting! Right! A meeting right now." Elsa said trying to avoid her sister's gaze.

"Ye-yeah, and I-I have to tell the news about or wedding to… to… to… Olaf!, yes! Olaf."

"What?" Ull said. "But at least, are you going to share the bedroom tonight?"

Both girls looked at each other for a moment, and in an instant their faces were as red as their gemstones.

"D-do you want to sleep again in your own room?" Elsa asked feeling hot flames around her face.

"Yes!, Yes Please!" Anna said and in seconds she was out of the Dining Room.

"W-what? But…" Ull then saw to her daughter escaping for the opposite door.

"S-see you **Dad**!"

"But…" Ull sighed. "At this rate I'll never be grandfather." He shook his head… "Oh, well, but, they look charming every time the words share and bedroom are together." He laughed heartily as the servants came to serve breakfast.

**Their First Time Attempt No. 2: State: Ineffective.**


	4. Their First Time (Attempt No 3)

A/N: I'm going to update at the same time in AO3, My nickname there is Newlife.

Their First Time

Attempt No.3

Another morning… and Elsa was in bed… alone, yup completely alone, but to difference of the previous morning this time she was optimistic, she opened her beautiful blue eyes, and the first thing she did after sigh deeply was saw her left hand and… Yes! Her wedding ring was still there, that brought to her face a beautiful smile; now she hadn't any doubts about wanting to stay married to Anna for all eternity. Her good mood was at the top; still smiling she got off of the bed and dressed herself in a blink of an eye using a beautiful motion of her hand and a lovely blue gown without sleeves appeared gracefully over her stunning body. She looked at herself in the big mirror and she felt satisfied.

_I'm sure she will like it._ She thought while biting her bottom lip shyly.

In the meantime Anna was ready to go to breakfast; she really missed waking up in her sister's arms, well, correction _in her wife's arms._

Before she leaves her Bedroom she looked at herself one more time in the big mirror attached to the wall, she was perfectly dressed and impeccably combed with her usual pigtails, her cheeks were soft pink, and this time she was smiling kindly. Anna was really happy, being married with Elsa was like a dream come true.

_I'm married with Elsa_. She smiled shyly to her reflection. _But… _her beauty cheeks, blushed. _She is beautiful… more than that… she is like a goddess, and I… I'm…_ she looked one more time at the mirror and she felt a little embarrassed of herself. _I'm not as attractive as her, and now that we are married… we… _she swallow hard. _We can… but… how I'm going to let her see me naked if… if… I'm so simple._ She sighed in defeat and a new totally thought filled her mind.

"But… now that I'm thinking… How two women do love to each other?" She whispered feeling her cheeks burning by the embarrassment.

Anna got out of her room and went to the Dining Room in the hall she saw to Ull.

"Hi!" Anna run and embraced to the tall man.

"Good morning, my child." He returned her embrace. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you." She smiled coyly.

Ull noticed Anna's blush.

"You know? I'm pretty sure something is bothering you, am I right?

"W-well, I…"

"Do you want to speak about it?"

"Well, I'm not pretty sure I want to…"

"Oh! Come on, my child. You can trust me!" Ull sincere smiled at her.

"But." Anna blushed a little harder.

"Oh, no, no buts. Come I know the place where you like to stay when you're thoughtful"

And with that both of them went out of their way.

Elsa arrived at the Dining Room and immediately she noticed the absence of her father and her sister.

"Where are Anna and King Ull?"

"I saw them walking into the Portrait Room." Said, one of the guards.

"Thanks." She replied politely.

_Well, I'm going to see them, maybe Anna is telling him about the days when she used to speaking to the Portrait of Joan of Arc._ She giggled covering her lips with her slender fingers. _I'm going to ask her to share __**our room**__ again, I really miss her, plus, we don't need to __**do**__ anything, we just can sleep together like before_. And maybe when we're ready we could…

Her mind stopped when she opened the door, they were are, sitting in a couch in front of a nice table made of ice, her gaze nail in two small female figures made of ice the size of a doll, over the surface of the table, the two figures was doing…

"F-Fa-father! What!?, What are you doing!"

"Oh, darling, come and sit down with us." Ull raised her gaze to see her daughter. "This is very interesting and educational."

"Edu…What?" Elsa raised her voice comically. She looked at Anna who was seeing the scene in front of her literally head steaming, never before Elsa saw something as red as her sister's face in that moment.

Anna really didn't want to see at Elsa to the eyes. She was so embarrassed since the moment she heard her voice that she just wanted vaporize and disappears, which by the way looks like if in fact were to happen.

A sharp cry from one of the small figures, distracted to everyone and all the gazes were over the table.

"Okay!" Ull said. "And that's how two women make love, my child." Ull felt so satisfied.

Anna got up to the couch and she planted in front of Elsa, without looking at her. Her gaze was directly to her shoes.

"Err… A-Anna… this… I…" Elsa was obviously so ashamed, she sighed in defeat. "Wanna sleep in your own room tonight?"

This time Anna didn't respond, just nodded quickly a couple of times and ran out the Room.

"Dad!" she yelled once Anna left.

"Now is your turn come and sit."

"What?!" Elsa looked at him with the most comical-ashamed and bemused face the king never saw.

"Come on, is a discourtesy to leave this beautiful ladies waiting." He pointed to the table.

"What?" seeing that her father was speaking seriously she opted for get out of the room as quickly as possible. "Errrr I… I'm so sorry father, you know, I'm a Queen, I have duty queens to do, and…" she stepped back.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, nooo. No this time." Said Ull closing the door with a motion of her hand and freezing the door lock. "No daughter of mine will go to her wedding night without knowing what to do."

The face of Elsa was really funny.

"Are you kidding right?"

"Nope." Ull said freezing the floor making it slippery.

"Uuuohhh!"

"I got you." Ull said taking her hand and literally making her sit where Anna was. "Now ladies, please." He said courteously to the ice figures.

After a while, behind the door was heard:

"And that's how two women make love, darling, now you're ready to go to…"

**"****Dad!"**

**Attempt number three: State. Failure**


	5. Their First Time (Attempt No 4)

Their First Time

Attempt No. 4

Well, let's go to say the state of this Attempt: **Failure.**

And this time it wasn't because something that Ull suggested. Nope, this time it was all Elsa's fault.

Are you wondering why? Well, let's see:

It was the Third morning waking up Alone and now Elsa was starting to feel almost frustrating.

Like every morning she got off of bed, made up her own gown and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Ok, today should be the day, we don't need to do anything, just sleep together, like before our wedding." She sighed deeply. "By the Gods, I'm starting to think that being married is now more a curse than a blessing." Elsa sank her shoulders shaking her head in negative a few times. "It's ridiculous that we can't see us in the eye anymore. But Today that must end!" she raised her head feeling strong again. "Yes!" she looked confidently at herself. "Today at breakfast, I'm going to ask her to share our room again."

And…

"Where is King Ull?" Elsa asked sitting in her chair.

"He said you can start without him, he will join you when he finishes some letters." Kai said politely.

"Then, that means, that it will be Princess Anna and I having breakfast." Elsa said smiling kindly. _Excellent! All is going just fine! This time my Father will not be here to say something weird that could scares Anna. _Elsa thought happily to herself.

"I'm glad you're in good mood your Majesty, since last night you missed dinner. I supposed that maybe today you would be feeling a little annoying as when you were a child"

Before Elsa could say anything, she heard the angelic voice of her sister.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm late." Anna said entering to the dining room.

"It's okay Anna, don't need to apologize." Elsa said smiling beautifully at her… _At last! I can see her into the eyes! _She thought to herself. _No say something normal, natural…_

"How did you sleep Anna?"

"Oh! Fine, thank you Elsa." Anna smiled at her shyly but happy.

_Very well Elsa, keep being smooth and nice, now say something nice to her, like a nice compliment._

**Okay people, now you will understand the importance of not missing a dinner.**

At the same time that Elsa begun to speak, one of the servants entered to the room with a steaming pot.

"Today you look **so** **_delicious_** Anna." Elsa said opening big, big eyes at the same time that her sister and the servants.

"I beg your pardon?" Anna said looking at her dumbfounded like the rest of the servitude.

Anna's face starting to blush… yup harder.

"I'm sorry I- I mean, you look… "

And now another servant entered with a bowl of fragrant **chocolates.**

"… **exquisite**!" Elsa said blushing horribly.

"What?" Anna started to feel all the looks over her, making feel really embarrassed.

Now Elsa was blushing, mortified and lack of speech.

"No, no, what I'm trying to say is… is… errr… what I want to say is…"

And now was the turn of Gerda with the special tea of the Queen, a mix of delightful berries and aromatic herbs, with a hint of honey.

"You smell **appetizing**."

"I… What?" Anna was head steaming just like the day before in the Portrait Room.

Now all eyes were over the two royal siblings. When Elsa looked the mortified on her sister's eyes, she exhaled deeply and said.

"Do you want to…"

"Yes!" was this day the short answer Anna did to her.

"Good morning everyone!" Hull said with his portentous voice. That distracted everyone. Making feel a little of relief on the siblings.

When Ull sat in his chair, he noticed the red faces of her favorite girls.

"Did I miss something?"

Don't ask Dad, don't please." Said Elsa trying to bury herself in her chair. _Well Done Elsa, Well Done_ she thought to herself while exhaling noisily.

**Yup. Again. Attempt No. 4: Failure!**


End file.
